<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七夕 by Muzhuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901044">七夕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo'>Muzhuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chí Dàyǒng/Táng Jiālè, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, youshixing/jijingwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七夕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七夕</p><p>Cp:主穆卓 副池唐和游景</p><p>设定高考后，大家都要各自进大学，穆司阳还在德国训练。<br/>
并且设定在官方的冢不二音声特典后，套用了手冢和不二用德语表白我爱你时间线之后。【这是官方啊！推荐大家都去b站看！手冢用德语跟不二说我爱你】<br/>
想写顺利的大家和不想搞异地恋小纠结的卓治，时间太赶了，只能小短打这样，穆卓版的音声特典以后会补全。<br/>
——————<br/>
暑假如果所有的朋友都在谈恋爱，那么作为单身狗最好的消遣方式就是在各个论坛和视频网站瞎逛了。</p><p>【求助，有人要在七夕要跟本大爷表白的计划我已经全部知道了，是不是现在要装不知道】</p><p>这天生活组上出现了这么个帖子，卓治闲着无事刷到了这个贴子，内容是有个人意外知道了有人要在七夕表白，不知道该怎么办，这种综合论坛，大家都是劝分不劝和，说不喜欢就不要理，当不知道。还说什么不恋爱保平安的。楼主被说得挺不开心的样子，和众网友据理力争强调对方人还不错。</p><p>卓治看到这个帖子顿时笑弯了腰，忍不住去回复了一条：【lz根本是很喜欢那人，等待这一天很久了吧。】</p><p>结果那个楼主马上回复了：<br/>
【没有的事！只是看他可怜动了那么多脑子还被我发现了。】<br/>
看到楼主的回复，卓治更是笑得在床上直打滚，笑够了以后打了个电话。<br/>
“喂，卓治，什么事，我在健身。”纪景梧还特地喘了一下气，显得自己健身很累的样子。<br/>
“别装了，小景，这种事你怎么上论坛问呀？”<br/>
其实纪景梧正被那个帖子气得不行，想了想决定继续装傻：“你说什么？”<br/>
“不承认呀？”卓治语带笑意：“那我把生活组那个贴发给我们前星耀天才看看？”<br/>
“卓治！”纪景梧不爽极了：“你别乱来啊！”<br/>
“果然是游士星啊。”<br/>
“是他很奇怪吗？你不也是吗，也只能是司阳吧？要不我买个机票给你你去见他算了。”纪景梧本就烦躁，被他嘴上一欺负忍不住就怼回去。<br/>
“你别乱说，我和司阳不是你们那种关系。”<br/>
“没那种关系？”纪景梧嗤笑了一声：“穆司阳上次推掉了我们毕业前最后一次各校队长会议，你当我不知道是因为你吗？”（这里梗源自网王官方冢不二音声特典手冢为了见不二不去迹部组织的部长会议）</p><p>卓治被这么一说像是想起了什么：“你说那次呀，只是正常的朋友会面，你不要乱想。”<br/>
“哦，正常的朋友会面....”<br/>
纪景梧还想说什么，却被卓治打断：“你关心下你那个帖子吧，楼里开始说你是傲娇绿茶吊着别人啦！”<br/>
“什么？”纪景梧马上转回头看电脑。<br/>
“我建议你还是删了吧，你说话的语气真的是一眼就能认出来。”卓治给出了建议。</p><p>卓治挂了电话后看看和佳乐约的时间差不多到了，整理了下便出了门。</p><p>高考后的暑假总是轻松的，卓治成绩一直很好，也进了很好的大学，育青的伙伴们也都取得了不错的成绩只是大家要各奔东西了，而他们的队长穆司阳，高中毕业后就去了德国进行职业网球的训练，走上了和大家完全不同的人生道路。卓治倒是没有为此感到太过遗憾，人生本来就是如此，每个人都有每个人的选择，大家永远都是朋友。<br/>
时不时还会跟远在德国的穆司阳联系关心一下他的状态，穆司阳也很关心自己，两个人会互相交流近况，谈一下生活。</p><p>佳乐最近其实不怎么找他了，高考完后和池大勇确定了关系，整个暑假都忙着谈恋爱，卓治也说了他好几次重色轻友了。突然约自己出来，卓治还觉得有些惊奇。</p><p>“所以你叫我出来，是为了帮大池选七夕礼物？”卓治看着佳乐，心想佳乐真的是泼出去的水了。<br/>
“是啊，我根本想不出送什么，但是这是我和大池第一次七夕，一定要有点纪念，你比我聪明，高考都比我多五十分，当然要找你帮忙。”<br/>
卓治笑了：“这和高考成绩有关系吗？而且你们甜甜蜜蜜要我这个单身狗帮忙做什么？”<br/>
这回轮到佳乐奇怪了，刚买的星冰乐都差点喷出来：“你和队长都这样了，你跟我说你是单身狗？“<br/>
卓治忙给他递纸巾：”什么这样那样，别乱传。我们没什么。”<br/>
“上次队长为了去见你，急匆匆叫大池代替他去队长会议，就是为了和你独处了那么久，大家都知道了，你现在跟我说你们没什么？”<br/>
“我们那次见面是公事，没有什么，怎么一个个的都乱想呢？”<br/>
“公事？没有吧？后来大池还特地去问过队长，队长说很顺利，一切都搞定了，难道不是搞定你吗？”<br/>
“什么搞定我？”卓治摇头否认，：“没有的事。”<br/>
佳乐这回彻底惊呆了：“你再想什么呀？我还以为你跟队长早就成了呢？“<br/>
卓治沉吟了下，说道：“司阳以后会一直在德国，我也有我自己的打算，佳乐，异地恋是不靠谱的哦。所以我决定呀，就一直把司阳当作好朋友。这样不给他也不给自己添麻烦。”</p><p>佳乐这回又想不明白了：“不对啊，可是大池明明说你们……”<br/>
卓治截下他的话头：“现在谈恋爱的是你们，不是我和司阳，走啦，帮你挑礼物去。”<br/>
卓治陪佳乐挑起礼物来才感受到谈恋爱的麻烦，这不行那不行，这个不适合大池，那个大池有了，最终买好东西吃完饭回到家已经晚上8点多了。</p><p>卓治才洗了澡想休息，就收到了穆司阳的消息。<br/>
【睡了吗？】<br/>
【没有，刚到家。】<br/>
【今天出去玩了？】<br/>
【陪佳乐买七夕礼物了。这是他们第一次过七夕，所以很重视哦。】<br/>
远在德国的穆司阳看到这条消息愣了下，是啊，要到七夕了，这是佳乐和大池的第一个七夕，那么是不是他和卓治的呢？上一次在活动室，他鼓足勇气对卓治用德语说出了“ich liebe dich”。他相信卓治听明白了，可是卓治并没有给明确的回应也没有拒绝他，反而和往常一样相处，看起来二人仍然是关系极好的朋友。穆司阳犹豫了下，回复了卓治【很抱歉，这么重要的节日无法回来。】<br/>
卓治看着这条消息叹了一口气，随即回复他【如果在德国有人陪你过七夕了，记得告诉我，我会为你高兴的。我先睡了，晚安。】<br/>
发完这条消息，卓治有点紧张，马上关了手机，转头睡觉了。</p><p>第二天早上醒来的时候卓治觉得口很渴，喝了一大杯水后才想起开手机。昨天也算是正式拒绝穆司阳了，他会很生气很失望吧？卓治其实对自己也挺失望的，他自然是喜欢穆司阳的，只是不想面对异地恋带来的种种罢了。</p><p>卓治开机后发现穆司阳并没有回复他昨晚的消息，果然是生气了啊！卓治这么想着。接下来的几天，穆司阳都没有再联系卓治，卓治也已经在为开学做准备，尽力不去想这些事，期间佳乐也问过他和队长到底怎么了，他只是回复说什么事都没有，还和以前一样。佳乐沉浸在与大池的甜蜜中，卓治的心思他自然体会不到，也没有再追问。</p><p>七夕来得很快，卓治想了下自己七夕的确没什么可做的，更加不能打扰那些有伴的朋友，不如去围观下游士星怎么跟纪景梧的表白好了，一定非常有趣，以后和穆司阳见面要是尴尬起来，也好有点东西聊聊，不至于大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>游士星把表白安排在晚上8点的时候，地点在他们星耀的训练场，这是他和纪景梧回忆最多也最珍贵的地方。游士星安排了星耀的队员们用借口哄骗纪景梧来球场，然后准备了他喜欢的玫瑰花进行深情告白。纪景梧虽然提早什么都知道了，但还是非常配合大家一起演戏。卓治也和星耀的队员一起在旁边围观。</p><p>即使已经不是惊喜了，即使所有的安排所有的礼物所有要说的话都知道了，当游士星认真地看着纪景梧的眼睛，说：“小景，我喜欢你。”的时候，纪景梧还是欢喜到胸腔要爆炸。他以为自己要靠演技，结果自然而然就觉得非常幸福快乐。卓治站在球场边看着他们，这种因互相爱慕得到实现而生的欢喜才是真正的惊喜吧。看着纪景梧把头靠在游士星的肩膀上，嘴里不知道嘟囔些什么，卓治突然觉得眼眶有点发热，他觉得不应该留在这里吃狗粮了，自己这种孤家寡人不如找个麻辣烫吃吃过过瘾吧。</p><p>卓治刚想转身离开，一个熟悉的声音从背后传来：“他们有什么好看的？”<br/>
卓治倒吸一口冷气，冷静了几秒，转过头去，用最可爱的笑脸回答对方：“好看啊，多好呀，你就不能为老朋友高兴下吗？”<br/>
穆司阳看起来有点疲惫，心情也不怎么样的样子，他拉起卓治的手，把他带出了球场：“别看他们了，我们去别的地方。”</p><p>卓治低着头，任由穆司阳牵着他，穆司阳把他带到当初一起看流星的地方后停了下来。<br/>
他们还是像以前一样肩并肩。</p><p>卓治抢在穆司阳开口前先问道：“怎么突然回来了呢？你那边不忙吗？”<br/>
穆司阳的确是生气的，他以为对卓治的表白就是这段关系的开始，谁知道卓治并没有想开始还想直接掐断这段关系，曾经一起经历的一切突然之间就变得有些可笑了。他也开始着急了，于是急匆匆请了几天假买了机票回国。卓治心思多，自己还得再推他一把。必要时应该严肃点，不能太过纵容。</p><p>可是当卓治仰起头像以前一样看着他，问他为什么要回来，他又硬不起心说什么重话了。只好自己也是示弱：“我再不回来的话，就要失去你了。”<br/>
“怎么会呢，我们永远是朋友….“<br/>
“你明白我的意思。”穆司阳掐断他的装傻：“我以为上次在活动室说得很清楚了。”<br/>
卓治知道再也躲不过他，抬起头直视穆司阳的眼睛：“是的，可是我没有办法，我们不像佳乐和大池，也不像小景和游士星，司阳，我没有信心可以维护我们之间的关系。”<br/>
“那你喜欢我吗？”穆司阳问道。<br/>
卓治犹豫了一下，点了点头，他可以拒绝穆司阳，却没有办法欺骗他。<br/>
穆司阳稍稍放了下心：“在今天这样的日子里你能承认喜欢我我觉得非常高兴，可是这样对我还不够。”他拉起他的手：“我们应该在一起，和其他人一样。”<br/>
卓治吸了吸鼻子：“会很累的。”<br/>
“也许有些事会很累，但是我不在的时候你真的轻松许多吗？”<br/>
卓治低头不语，酝酿着要怎么回答对方。<br/>
“那么今天你见到我以后，有没有觉得比之前稍稍轻松一点呢？”穆司阳抚开他散落在额头前的发丝问道。<br/>
“都被你看穿了呢。”卓治微微苦笑：“你是特地回来给我一点信心的吗？”<br/>
穆司阳低下头在他唇上亲亲一贴：“不是，我只是回来陪我的男朋友过我们的第一个七夕。”<br/>
卓治这个时候也忍不住垂头靠在穆司阳的胸口低低笑出了声：“辛苦你了，男朋友。”</p><p>这天晚上穆司阳是留在卓治家过夜的，佳乐发消息给卓治的时候，穆司阳正枕在卓治的腿上补眠，刚从飞机上下来没多久的他睡得非常熟。</p><p>【卓治，上次我们选的东西，大池可喜欢啦！谢谢你。】<br/>
【傻瓜，只要是你送的他当然都喜欢，跟我可没关系】<br/>
【你今天一个人一定心情不好，明天陪你去吃水煮鱼好不好？】<br/>
【我心情很好，我也收到了很好的七夕礼物。】<br/>
佳乐看着卓治的消息愣了一下，赶忙抓起身边昏昏欲睡的大池：“大池大池，你给我醒醒，卓治收到七夕礼物了，队长怎么办啊？”<br/>
大池迷糊间应道：“队长？司阳前几天跟我说昨天的飞机回来，今天应该已经到了吧？”<br/>
“池大勇！这么重要的事你居然不告诉我？？”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>